Unfaithful
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: OOC characters! Ginny is married to Dean, but when someone loves you, and that love is reciprocated, it can make you do some crazy things!


__

Summary: _Ginny is married to Dean, but the love of another, when reciprocated can make you do crazy things..._

**

* * *

**

Unfaithful

* * *

I looked out the window of the small kitchen. I had been scrubbing the same dish for the past twenty minutes and I hadn't even realized it. I had been to focused on the afternoon sky. The clouds were so white it burned my eyes to look at them and the sky was such a bright blue it seemed unreal. I looked to my left seeing the portrait of Dean and I on our honeymoon. We had traveled to the Caribbeans and spent the most wonderful three weeks there.

Dean and I had married right when I finished Hogwarts and it being three years later, we were still beyond happy. Well, at least I hope we were. A week after I graduated from Hogwarts, Dean had received a promotion in the Auror Offices. Ever since then he had been going on long-term assignments. Ones that took him away for months or even a year at a time. At first it killed me inside without him, but then it wasn't because I loved him.

Before my final year, a marriage law had been passed that stated all witches and wizards between the ages of 17 and 35 were to be married. It also stated that purebloods had to marry either muggleborns or half bloods. Half bloods could however marry within their own group as well since there were so many.

When I had heard of the law, I was instantly frightened. According to the law, a witch or wizard had until New Years to get married or the Ministry would pair them up. Refusing to be matched to some foreign wizard, I had immediately tried to find Harry. I loved him, but with only two months until the New Year and Harry being on a mission to round up Death Eaters that had snuck into the United States, I was out of luck.

It was at least a month before New Years when I ran into Dean Thomas. My ex-boyfriend. We had gotten along fairly well and he also thought the law was complete rubbish. He had said how he thought it would be wrong for the Ministry to pair up witches and wizards because of Death Eaters still being out there. I completely agreed with him.

A week before New Years, Dean came up to me and told me of this plan he had. He said that if the two of us were to get married then neither of us would have to face the Ministry's wrath. I thought about it and two days later we were married. And even though Dean and I only married to stay away from the Ministry's plot, I grew fond of him and began liking him for more then just my friend.

Of course the whole point of the law was for the married couples to consummate the marriage at least twice a week so that the girl will get pregnant and then the wizarding world would be re-populated. Unfortunately, that didn't work since most of the couples I knew of were couples of friends that only married each other so they wouldn't be pawned off to others.

The law brought tears to my eyes and I began scrubbing fiercely at the plate in my hands. I wanted to be with him. Why did he have to disappear? Why did he have to leave me? I didn't even realize the plate snap in half and cut my hands until I felt him behind me.

"What have you done?" He whispered in my ear with a chuckle. I gasped. I didn't realize he would be here. He wasn't due here for at least another couple weeks. He gently took my blood stained hands in his and brought them under the faucet. I winced as the water gushed over my wounds. Once my hands were clean, I heard him whisper a healing charm and my hands were scar ridden. I still had tears flowing down my cheeks as I felt him pull me close and whip away my tears, whispering sweet words into my ear. All I wanted was for him to wrap me up in his arms and never leave my side.

I felt him turn me around in his arms and plant small sweet kisses on my cheeks, my eyes and then finally my lips. Fire leapt through my veins as I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him pick me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he turned around and headed for the bedroom.

I moaned as he started placing kisses along my neck and shoulders. I couldn't get enough of him. He was my absolute everything and I would love him forever for everything he had done for me. I didn't even realize he had removed my shirt until I felt him planting kisses along my breasts. I groaned as he moved from one to the other, giving each his sweet torture.

I couldn't get enough of his delicious kisses as I pulled him back up and devoured his mouth with mine, my tongue slipping into his mouth and fighting with his for dominance. He deepened the kiss further and the next thing I knew my shorts were gone along with my panties and he was just as naked as I.

I was happy that we were taking this slow. I thought for sure that since he had been gone for so long we would have been at each other like animals. But I found myself wrong as he placed soft kisses down my stomach and my thighs. I groaned in frustration as he refused the one place I needed him. I heard him chuckle before I felt him nip at my inner thigh making me gasp as a wave of pleasure rolled through me.

I wanted him so badly and I didn't know if I could last anymore.

"Please…."

"Please what baby?" He asked as he gently kissed my mound.

"Oh God! Please…I need…need you," I whimpered. I couldn't help it. I felt like I could combust at any minute.

He chuckled as he moved up my body taking my mouth into another fierce kiss as he thrust home, making me scream into his mouth. He set a quick and fast tempo as the two of us moved together like one. He drove me nuts as he took me to the edge, but never let me go over. I screamed in frustration before he finally let go and brought the both us to completion.

I sighed in content as he rolled off me and wrapped an arm around my stomach. He placed a kiss on my shoulder and nuzzled his face into my hair.

"Sleep well Ginny," he whispered.

"Sleep well…Harry," I whispered back before succumbing to sleep.

_**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company**_

A month later I found myself hunched over the toilet as I once again removed that mornings breakfast from my stomach. I flushed before getting up and brushed my teeth to rid myself of the awful taste. I cast a quick scourgify on myself and got myself ready for work. I worked at my brothers joke shop. Truth was that after my final year I asked to run the store in Hogsmeade so that they could run the store in Diagon Alley. I ran the store with their wives Alicia and Angelina. Alicia was ten weeks pregnant and Angelina was due any day now.

I threw my hair into a ponytail before dawning my royal blue robes over a pair of black khakis, royal blue blouse and three inch heels. I added a little make-up before deeming myself ready and heading outside so that I could apparate to Hogsmeade.

I reached the store an hour before opening. I opened up shop and walked inside to start getting the place ready. I had to look through shipment orders and how soon we had to re-stock our store. Just as I set down my purse and tucked my wand into my hair so that it would be within reach I heard the bell on the door go off. I turned to see Alicia and Angelina walking in. Well Angelina was wobbling in.

"Morning you two," I said with a smile. Alicia and Angelina were the only ones who knew about Harry and that was because they found a letter from him. "How are you feeling Angelina?"

"Pissed off. I am so tired of being pregnant. I can't see my feet, I am as big as a house, I can't be on my feet for more then a few minutes and these two won't stop kicking," Angelina said. Then I noticed her get a scowl on her face. "Hey, stop it! Don't make me come in there!"

I giggled. Angelina was due to have twin boys, which was what Alicia was having. Well, we aren't sure on the boy part for Alicia. As for Angelina, the twins were due in two weeks, but even after six months of pregnancy Angelina was saying how she wanted the kids born already. Of course, everyone saw she was also upset about the pregnancy being over soon. She enjoyed carrying a life or in this case, lives within her.

Ever since her marriage to George and the birth of their daughter Korianna, she had been wanting to have more kids. Korianna was also fully excited about having baby brothers. Being at the age of four, she thought herself to be a very grown up little girl and was constantly nagging her mother about doing the dishes or something. George found it humorous seeing his twenty-three year old wife being lectured by a four year old.

As for Alicia, she was thrilled at having twins. She had wanted them for so long. She and Fred had gotten married right out of school and she had gotten pregnant right out of school as well. She ended up giving birth to a little boy named Demetri and one year later they were blessed with another little boy named Kal.

The two of them had their fathers looks and Alicia couldn't get enough of them. People constantly commented how the boys looked like their father, but the truth was that they had their mothers personality.

"What about you Gin? How are you holding up?" Alicia asked as she hung up her coat. At ten weeks, Alicia was looking pretty slim, but that was normal for her.

"I'm doing good. A little disoriented though. I've been feeling really weird," I answered. I suddenly felt something rising up in my body. _Oh no!_

"Are you all right?" Angelina asked.

I shook my head before running into the loo and throwing up once again for that day. I coughed up whatever was left of my breakfast before flushing and casting a quick scourgify on my mouth. I walked back into the room to see both Angelina and Alicia looking at me with concern.

"What was that about?" Angelina asked.

"Ginny, are you sick?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know," I groaned as I wiped my mouth. "I thought a pepper-up potion would be fine, but I guess whatever caused me to throw up this morning reacted with the potion."

"This happened this morning," Alicia and Angelina said together.

I nodded. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Gin, how long have you been throwing up for?"

"I don't know, maybe a week or two. It's been going on everyday," I answered meekly as I tried to connect what they were saying.

Angelina and Alicia kept taking glances at each other and I was starting to get sick of it. "Will someone please just tell me what is going on?" The two jumped out of their seats.

"Gin, we think you might be pregnant," Alicia said slowly.

"But that's impossible. I haven't had sex with Dean in months. Not since the last time he was in town," I was frantic. This couldn't be happening.

"No, that's true," Angelina started out.

"But you have been sleeping with Harry," Alicia finished.

I blanched. "Oh God!" I couldn't breathe. I felt the blood drain from my face and I heard the faint sound of my name before everything went black.

When I finally woke up I was surrounded by Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George, Ron and his wife Lavender, Charlie and his wife Hermione, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Penelope, and my parents. I groaned as I tried to sit up before I felt someone push me back into the pillows. I looked to see Harry staring back at me.

"What happened?" I gasped out.

"You fainted. Alicia and Angelina brought you here," Fred explained.

"Yea apparently you took one serious bump to the head," George commented. "It's the size of a quaffle."

Angelina smacked him upside the head. "Be nice," she hissed. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," I managed out. Just then a healer walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Thomas. I'm afraid all of you will have to wait outside. I need to speak with Mrs. Thomas for a moment," the healer announced. Everyone made their way outside. Once they were gone the healer turned towards me and gave me a warm smile.

"That is quite a bump you have, but thankfully it did not harm the baby in any way," the healer told me.

"So I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"Oh yes! I would say about four weeks along." I nodded and tried to breathe. _Oh god what am I going to do? Dean isn't due home for another three months and by then it will be impossible to say the baby is his. What am I going to do?_

My thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Harry walked in. "Hey, how you feeling?" He planted a kiss on my forehead and took my hand in his.

"I've been better," I said. _Should I tell him?_

"Well you gave us all quite a scare. I'm just glad that you're okay." He gave me a smile and a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

The healer walked back in and told me that I could leave. I nodded as I grabbed my things and walked into the waiting room where my family was. I looked around and noticed that Angelina was missing.

"Where's Angelina?" I asked.

"You'll never guess. She went into labor waiting for you," Fred joked, receiving a smack from his wife.

_Well at least we're in a hospital._ I inwardly smirked.

_**He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true**_

By the time I reached my second trimester I found that I didn't look pregnant at all. I think I inherited the gene that doesn't make you look fat while you're pregnant. And this would actually come in handy since Dean would be home in a month and he still wouldn't notice that I was pregnant. And thanks to this little fact, I plan on keeping it a secret for a long, long time.

No one knew of my pregnancy, except for the healer and I. Angelina and Alicia had asked me what had happened and I just told them the healer said I had some bug and that I would be fine. Thankfully they believed me. Since the twins, Angelina has been staying at home taking care of them, while Alicia and I ran the shop. I wasn't going to say that George wasn't thrilled about his boys. He was constantly playing with them and was having so much fun that I would be surprised if he ever went to work.

My mother had invited everyone in the family to the Burrow for an old-fashioned family dinner in the backyard. Since that is the only place that can hold us all. Of course when she says 'family' she means also close friends. So basically, the tally was at 27 people. Dean wouldn't be home in time for the barbeque since he was still on his mission.

However, our 27 still counted for something. We had Bill and Fleur coming with their kids Antoinette, Xavier and Lorraine. Charlie and Hermione with their kids Preston and their baby girl Jordyn. Percy and Penelope with their Damian. George and Angelina with Korianna and their new balls of sunshine Aden and Dalton. Fred and four month pregnant Alicia with Demetri and Kal. Ron and Lavender who was two months pregnant. Me, of course, with my three months. Harry was invited as well, since my parents treat him as their own. And plus my parents and we had a party.

I arrived at my parents around noon to help make dinner. You would not believe how long it takes to make dinner for close to thirty people. Plus you need to count in six red-headed boys hearty appetites. By the time all the family had arrived, plus Harry, it was close to six and the kitchen and backyard was so full of food I think we could have matched one of those food surplus stores. I helped my mom put all the dinner entrees on the picnic tables out back, while we left the desserts inside since there wasn't enough room.

As all of us sat down for dinner, the buzzing of chatter began immediately. In my family, you had to shout to be heard…or break something. As the meat was passed around, along with the side dishes, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Alicia was looking really anxious about something. And I wasn't surprised since she had a doctor's appointment two days ago to find out the sex of her twins. When no one was watching, I quickly wrote a few words on a paper napkin and sent it flying over to her. Alicia looked startled when it hit her lap, but when she saw it was me who threw it, she opened it up and read my note.

_I know your anxious, but just tell them already._

She nodded before standing up, getting the attention of everyone around her. "Everybody, Fred and I have some wonderful news."

Now everybody was listening. "We went to the doctors the other day and we found out that we are having…twin girls." There was congratulations and hugging everywhere. I was so happy for my brother and sister. The smiles the two of them had were priceless.

When the talking and chatter settled down, my mother was the first to speak. "So, have you thought on any names for them?"

Fred was the one to speak this time. "Well, we were thinking that if we had two girls, then we would name one of them Hayden and the other Whittier."

I flashed Alicia a thankful smile. Those had always been my favorite names for girls and when I had proposed them to Alicia, she fell in love with them as well.

As our table once again settled down and people began chattering with each other, I took the time to rest my hands over my stomach and a small smile appeared on my face.

"Ginny."

I snapped out of my trance to see my brother Charlie looking at me.

"Are you okay sis? Do you feel sick?" I was about to ask why he thought that when I realized I had been holding my stomach.

I quickly shook my head. "I'm fine Charlie, I just…"

Before I could finish…a bang resounded throughout the backyard and all the men jumped up, wands drawn and stood in front of their women to face whatever was coming our way. But instead of some creature or rouge death eater coming out of the forest, ready to kill us, Dean came forward.

"Dean!" I leaped up from my seat as my brothers, dad and Harry groaned in boredom as they sat down and hugged my husband.

"You weren't supposed to be here for another two weeks," I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I got off early and when I saw no one home, I figured you were probably at your folks," He replied taking my hands in his with a smile.

I quickly realized that we were surrounded by family. "Come on, you must be starving." I began pulling him over to the table when I felt a tug on my arm. I turned to see Dean just standing there staring at me.

"Gin, I need to talk to you about something. Could we go inside and talk. Privately," I nodded and pulled him into the house, promising my mom to be back shortly, and the two of us went up to my old room.

Which, like the other rooms of my brothers, are now used as rooms for grandchildren and us if we ever want to stay the night.

I opened the door to my room, which instead of my old bed, it now had a small twin in the corner and a crib in the other corner with a nightstand in between. I sat down on the bed and Dean sat beside me taking both my hands in his.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked. I silently prayed he didn't know about the baby.

"I can't be with you anymore Ginny," he stated.

My eyes widened in shock. "Dean, what are you talking about?" My breathing was getting shallow. Oh, please don't let him know about the baby.

"I just can't be with you after what happened. It is just going to kill me to know that every time you and I have sex, there will always be that image of another person and I don't think I can deal with that," Dean said.

I couldn't believe it. How did he know? Who could have told him? Could the healer from St. Mungo's owled him to tell him the good news?

"Okay Dean, it is not what you think? I mean, yes it did happen more then once and I am very sorry for hurting you, but I have loved him for so long. And I had no idea that you felt this way and you were always gone and I know that is no excuse, but what was I supposed to do. And I wish to all honesty that I could take it back, but I can't because I'm pregnant and Harry is the father."

When I had finally finished my speech, I looked at dean and I saw his confused look. Then I realized that he hadn't known about me and Harry, he had been talking about something else and I had just spilled to him that I had cheated on him. Oh crap!

"You cheated on me with Harry and now your pregnant," He didn't sound angry just shocked.

I nodded. What else was I supposed to do, I couldn't really deny it and even if I wanted to, how was I supposed to deny that? I had told Dean, my husband, that I was pregnant with another man's child. I guess I could always do what Ashton does on 'Punk'd', that muggle show Hermione and I watched once and suddenly scream, 'you got punk'd' and laugh and pretend it was all some cruel joke or whatever.

Or I could just stand here and nod at whatever he says and not deny a word and pretty much throw myself at his feet and beg for his forgiveness and then tell him that I love him and I could break off all ties with Harry and devote the rest of my life to Dean.

Or the third choice would for me to turn the tables around and interrogate Dean and ask him what he meant by the 'image of another person' while the two of us were having sex. Then I could accuse him of cheating on me and then I could divorce him and get everything. Or instead of that, I could just say let's get a divorce, split everything and then the two of us could go off and marry the ones we had been cheating on the other with and live happily ever after.

That sounded like a good idea, but how to bring it up and make it Dean's idea, that way he doesn't think I'm trying to weasel my way out of everything and he doesn't suddenly decide to divorce me and take everything I own because frankly that isn't much and secondly, I would rather not have everyone know I was pregnant just yet.

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**_

I looked over at Dean and he was still staring at me.

"Dean will you please say something?" I begged.

"I guess I don't feel as bad that I cheated on you as I did before," Dean began. "About a year ago, Padma came to me and told me that her boyfriend had cheated on her. Well, I started to comfort her. The two of us would get together for tea quite often and we would chat, sometimes even her sister would come along."

"Wait! Were these 'teas' during your missions when you were supposed to be working on or were they just random intervals?" I asked.

"All my mission were the truth, but how long I stayed on them was a lie. Most of my missions didn't last past three months, the longest was five. I just told either left early or stayed longer…sometimes both."

I nodded and let him continue.

"Well, after a couple meetings, I learned that Padma's boyfriend was actually married with three kids. He was going through a mid-life crisis and wanted to have some fun with a set of twins. Apparently Padma and Parvati are sexually active together. And the man liked it. But when his wife came into the picture, things got complicated and he left Padma. Parvati tried to console her, but things were getting worse."

"Anyway, I began talking with Padma and she grew rather fond of me as I did with her. It was bout 8 months ago that the two of us actually had our first sexual experience. I was mortified that I had cheated on you, but Padma convinced me it could be just a fling. But after 6 months of the two of us and a lot of times with Parvati as well, I wanted began wanting more then just a fling."

"The reason I came back was to tell you this and I was hoping that you would yell and scream and demand for a divorce, but now I find that you are in the same boat as and with a baby no doubt. So, what do you think we should do?"

I looked at my husband. He was right; we were in the same boat.

"I don't think anyone needs to know what our situation is. I think that the two of us should get a divorce, that way you can be with Padma and Parvati or one or the other and I can be free to pursue whomever I choose."

Dean nodded. "What about the baby?"

"I will tell Harry when the time is right. For now I think the best thing to is to go downstairs and have dessert with the family and then go home. We'll owl our lawyer in the morning and ask for the divorce papers."

"What will we tell your family? No offense Gin, but I don't think anyone is going to believe that our divorce came out of the blue."

"You're right, but you and I haven't spent any time together. Just so we have our story straight, we'll tell them we weren't happy. I was unhappy at not having a husband around and that you were traveling so much. You can say that you were unhappy because even though you loved your job, it took you away from your family. However, you loved the prospect of travel and visiting enchanting new places. When you proposed the subject to me, I refused saying we had a child on the way and that it was no time to go gallivanting off to different realms."

"Well then how do we explain the baby?" Dean asked. "I mean, you can't just randomly have a baby out of no where. Even though you do look remarkable for having a baby."

"Thank you, I do look remarkable for being in my second trimester. Anyway, we'll cross that bridge when the time comes. We'll have enough to deal with as is with the divorce."

The two of us were in agreement and we went downstairs to enjoy dessert before heading home. That night, neither of us slept. We stayed up talking all night. He talked about his time with the Patil twins and I talked about my time with Harry. I still didn't know what I was going to do about Harry as is. I didn't even know how I was going to tell him that I was pregnant with his child.

When morning finally came and I sent the owl out to our lawyer, all Dean and I could was sit at the kitchen table drinking coffee for him and orange juice for me and wait for the owl to return.

It was an hour later when it finally did. Enclosed in the envelope was a letter from our lawyer explaining that once we signed the papers our marriage would be null and void. I looked over at Dean and he nodded. I scratched out my signature on the documents and then watched Dean do the same. The parchments all instantly vanished, as did the wedding bands on our fingers. The two looked into each others' eyes before giving each other a hug.

"I'll see you around Ginny," Dean whispered. He kissed me on the cheek and grabbed his bags. He had owled Padma the previous night and he was going to living with her from now on. I nodded. I watched him apparate before pulling out the Prophet to look if anyone wanted to buy a house.

At two weeks end, I had sold the house for a good price and rented myself a small condo in the states. I fully planned on living there since none of my family understood.

The day after my divorce, the house had been bombarded with my family, all demanding an explanation. I gave them one and even though some of my brothers wanted to wring Dean's neck, I convinced it was a mutual decision and that the two of us had not been happy for some time; and that we decided it would be best for the two of us to go our separate ways.

In time they would understand, but not yet. A few of them were still pretty mad, but there was nothing I could do about that.

I had just finished my four month and I was actually showing a little. The doctors had said that the baby was very healthy and that there was no cause for alarm on why I wasn't bigger. Personally I loved it.

I still hadn't figured out on how to tell Harry, but I figured I didn't need to until the timing was right. At this point, he knew about me and Dean and since Dean, the bastard, had unfortunately told Harry about the baby, not that it was his mind you, just that I was pregnant, Harry had ceased our relationship.

It was not that I wasn't mad that Harry had basically dumped me, it was that he hadn't even given me a chance to explain myself. Instead, he had come to my house accusing me of lying to him about having a baby and had continued my affair with him. I just took it because I didn't have the heart to tell him that the baby was his, even though I should have.

I had only told Alicia and Hermione about my move. No one else needed to know and they were the closest ever of my sister-in-laws. While Fleur was sweet, I despised her French accent and her attitude of being better then everyone else. Penelope and I didn't really know each other and even though we were friends, we still didn't have that bonding connection. Angelina had a habit of spitting out whatever came to mind, so if I told her I was moving, I would have my family on me quicker then quail flying from a hunter. As for Lavender, well she was a bit snooty like Fleur, which was probably why they got along so well, and I never did warm up to her since most of our interests differed.

I looked around my house once more. I have gone through each room the past few days and either packed or thrown out whatever I had to. Even though I didn't plan on buying much when I moved to the states. After I explained to Padma that I was not mad, she was willing to let me rent an apartment she had. She had said that Parvati would be moving in with her and Dean and that I could have the condo. I was very thankful and since all I really needed was supplies for my baby, I was pretty much set.

I walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. I threw it into the fireplace, causing green flames to erupt from the hearth. I stepped in, called out the name of my new address and sailed away as I headed for my new home.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**_

I woke up to a very bouncy sensation that started at my feet and ended at my head. The sun practically blinded me as I turned over, trying to hide from its rays and get at least a couple more hours of sleep. Unfortunately my daughter had other plans.

At a year old, she was a feisty little bugger. She had fiery red locks on her head and the brightest emerald green eyes in history. She had the cutest little smile ever and she always had a sense for mischief. She definitely reminded me of a young little Lily Evans. However, Lily was only a part of her name, her first was Hayden. She had a creamy complexion and absolutely no freckles, which kind of shocked me, but the doctors said she might get some later.

After she turned 9 months, I stopped freaking out about her finding her way into my room. Ever since Hayden had turned 6 months, she had been showing signs of magical ability where she would levitate herself into my room. I freaked out the first couple times, but I have grown accustomed to it and I don't really mind it anymore.

I threw down the covers to look at my feisty one year old as she looked at me with her big green eyes. At such a young age, she had a great intellect. I sometimes wondered if Hermione might have had her instead. Even though Hayden had her aunt Hermione's intellect, she had my temper and looks, her father's eyes and her uncles keen eye for getting into trouble.

Ever since I had moved from London and into my condo in California, I had only two visitors from my old home. Hermione and Alicia would venture out here whenever they had the chance to. I usually saw them for a couple days every three months. They knew about Hayden and they loved her to death, but thankfully both of them swore to never tell anyone back home.

Other then my sisters, I was occasionally visited by Dean and the Patil twins. The three of them had been living together for a little over a year and their relationship only blossomed more everyday. I was very happy for my friends and ex-husband. Padma and Parvati took great joy in caring for Hayden, they absolutely adored her. And even though Hayden wasn't his, Dean still treated her like his own daughter; making jokes and telling her she couldn't date until she was forty.

In many ways, I did miss my family. Only Hermione and Alicia had known where I had gone. The first time they had visited me, well that was a story.

**FLASHBACK**

_The three of us were sitting in my living room, Hayden was napping in the little bassinette in the corner and was within easy reach if she were to get fussy. Alicia and Hermione had showed up rather unexpectantly, but they couldn't wait to see me. At first they were a bit shocked about Hayden, apparently Harry hadn't spoken a word about it to anyone, and it took some explanations._

_When I finally finished, the two of them scolded me and said I needed to tell Harry pronto. When I explained my conversation with him, the two of them were rearing to bite his head off for saying those things to me. All in all, it was an odd and tension filled evening._

_However, the tension was eased a little when Dean came through the front door, wearing only a hot pink thong and a hot pink robe that wasn't tied all the way. None of us asked, but it did make for one hell of a sight._

**END FLASHBACK**

Anyway, none of my family knew and Alicia and Hermione were constantly telling me how the family was berating them and trying to find out where I was. Well, frankly I didn't really care. I was happy where I was and I didn't feel like leaving anytime soon.

An owl tapped at the window, signaling that it wanted to come in. I recognized the bronze feathered creature as Medallion, Alicia's owl. I removed the letter and gave it some owl treats before removing the seal and unrolling the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I really miss you, you have no idea. How is Hayden? She is a year old already, I just can't believe it. She seems so grown-up and pretty soon she'll be off to school._

_Anyway, I am owling you to give you urgent news. Harry is coming down to where you are. He is visiting with Oliver Wood down there. Apparently Wood sent an owl Harry's way telling him how he wanted to get together. Wood clarified that he would be in the states for the next couple weeks and Harry decided why not. He says that way he can visit Wood and Dean._

_And I know you're thinking that your safe since Harry doesn't know where you are, but sorry to burst your bubble, but when Harry floo'd Dean one night to ask him something, he overheard Parvati talking about visiting you the next day._

_I'm sorry Gin, Dean tried to cover it up by saying Parvati was visiting Vin, but it didn't work. So be on your toes next week because Harry will be arriving there Monday afternoon._

_Good Luck,_

_Alicia_

One word. _Damnit!_ I could not believe that Harry would be coming down here and that I would no doubt run into him. After all this was California and I can't really avoid Harry since Dean and the girls live only one floor above me. Would be really hard to avoid him. Heck I can rarely get out of here any time of day without running into Dean or one of the twins.

I guess I'll just have to wait and pray that no one from upstairs mentions anything about me while Harry is here. I'll just relax, take care of Hayden and not let this bother me. At least until Monday rolls around.

_**I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know**_

Let's just say that Monday came faster then I had hoped it would. I was busy cooking lunch for me and Hayden when I heard the distinct thump of someone coming out of the fireplace above my head. Looks like Harry had arrived. I looked over at Hayden to see her watching television, some cartoon, while playing with the blocks on her blanket and even sticking them into her mouth. Lately, she had been sticking a lot in her mouth.

I quickly finished up the rest of making myself a grilled cheese and set it on the table, while I went and grabbed a jar of food out of the fridge for Hayden. She had a strong taste for crushed peaches, no idea why, but far be it for me to deny her them if she actually eats them. She never got used to the jar of peas, the stuff ended up either on the floor, her hair, or all over me…mostly a combination of all three.

I picked up Hayden from the floor and brought her over to her high chair and fed her between bites of my sandwich and sips of milk.

Hayden was definitely smarter then she looked since she was constantly looking up at the ceiling and then at me, as if knowing her father was just a few feet away.

"Don't even think about it young lady." Hayden crinkled her nose before opening her mouth to except the peaches from the spoon I was holding in front of her.

By the time breakfast was finished, Hayden had eaten two bites and the rest was splashed on her face and clothes. It was time for a bath. I picked her up and threw her clothes into the hamper to be washed later and turned on the faucet. Double-checking the temperature, I set Hayden down in the tub and handed her the bath toys she adores. As Hayden took joy in splashing in the water and playing with her blue whale and purple squid, half the water in the tub ended up on me. At least my bath for the day had been taken care of.

As I finished rinsing the shampoo from her hair and had lathered her up with soap, the doorbell rang. I sighed as I grabbed a towel from the counter, wrapped Hayden up in it and proceeded to the door.

I knew I must have looked a fright since my shirt was soaked, my hair was partly wet and Hayden was getting any other dry parts of my shirt wet with her still wet body. I opened the door to find Padma there.

"Hey Padma, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey Ginny. Did I come at a bad time?" She gave me a once over.

"No, you're fine. We just finished bath time," I explained as I let Padma in and closed the door. "So, what can I help you with?"

"Well, Harry is here as you have probably heard and you know that Parvati let loose about you living here."

"Wait! I thought she only said she was going to visit me, I didn't hear anything about Harry knowing I live here," I wondered.

"Well, once Parvati spilled, Harry interrogated Dean until he spilled that you lived just below us." I seriously wanted to strangle Dean. "Now, we are holding back Harry by saying you are not home, but he will be coming down here to see you."

"Where do they think you are?"

"I told them I was going shopping, which I am. I just wanted to inform you of the latest," I nodded my thanks as I let Padma out.

I quickly shoved that bit of information to the back of my mind. No use stressing over it now. I quickly got Hayden into a Disney princess shirt and pants ensemble I found for her. I put her in her playpen with a bunch of her toys, left the door to the bathroom open so I could keep an eye on her and went to take my shower.

Once I had finished, I quickly changed into a light beige colored mid-thigh skirt and a blue with white lace cami. I grabbed a jacket and Hayden and went out to do a little shopping myself. I made a quick stop at the Gringott's we had, pulling out some money, before making my way to the American Ministry of Magic.

I walked into the Daily Prophet office and went into the editor-n-chief's office. Dorinda was there, seated behind her desk when I walked in.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" She asked. Dorinda was my boss and best friend at the Ministry. She was also one of Hayden's godmothers. I handed her Hayden as I took a seat across from her.

"Well Dorinda, I was wondering if you could take Hayden for the night. You still have a crib and all the other essentials at your house from when you babysat Hayden for me. I was wondering if you could do it again."

"I would love to take Hayden, but why may I ask?" Of course, I never let Dorinda care for Hayden unless I had a perfectly logical explanation.

"It's just that, my ex is in town and I haven't seen him in so long that I think the sight of me having a child might be a bit too much for him," I told her. Dorinda knew about my time with Harry and she also knew why I had moved to the states.

"Of course, you are absolutely right. I will take care of Hayden for as long as you need me to."

"Thank you so much Dorinda, you don't know what this means to me," I gave her a big hug. I looked at Hayden and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Alright honey, you be good for auntie Dorinda, okay?"

Hayden nodded and I gave her one last kiss before leaving. I went into one of the little boutiques on the street and bought myself a few new outfits. Ever since last Friday when the twins and I went clubbing, three of my outfits had been torn, so I was in desperate need of new clothes. I bought myself a white silk charmeuse dress that was in a baby doll shape. A black dress that had fringe detailing the entire dress with criss-cross ties being practically the only backing from the waist up, it showed a _lot_ of skin, for when the girls and I go salsa dancing on Saturdays. A silk cheetah print spaghetti strap top that ended about two inches above my belly button. Four pairs of low cut Sevens jeans. And finishing off by buying three pairs of four inch black, silver and red strappy heels.

By the time I finished shopping, it was around one and I was starving. I walked into a cute little Italian café and ordered an ice tea and a plate of marsala mushrooms and white polenta. I finished my lunch quickly and paid the check for heading home.

The second I opened my door, I threw my bags into my room and made my way into the bathroom to take another shower. I definitely needed one after being out in this summers weather. I rinsed the shampoo from my hair just as the doorbell rang. _Who the hell?_ I turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around myself and went to answer the door. Whoever it was they certainly had no patience. I was getting sick of the incessant banging.

I threw the door open ready to scream at whoever was there when I stopped dead cold, the hateful words still lodged in my throat ready to come out. I couldn't even move, my entire body just wouldn't respond to anything. I must have stood there for hours before I could even muster to say anything, but he beat me to it.

"Hello Ginny," He said.

I blinked and swallowed before I could speak. I cleared my throat and looked him in the eye. "Hello Harry."

_**Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well**_

**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**

I didn't even know how long we stood there before I realized that I was still in a towel and Harry was just standing there waiting for me to talk.

"Um…would you like to come in?" I asked moving aside.

Harry nodded before walking past me. I led him into the living room and quickly excused myself so that I could change. I threw my towel back into the bathroom, threw on a pair of jeans and a blue cami. I ran a brush through my hair before walking back out to meet my fate.

I found Harry looking at the pictures on my mantle. He was staring at the one of me and Hayden from Hayden's first birthday. _Shoot._

"She's very pretty. Who is she?" Harry turned to face me and I already knew he knew. He just wanted me to say it.

"Her name is Hayden. She's my daughter," I answered. I wasn't going to lie to him, especially if he asked me about the father.

"She has your smile," He commented. "Where is she?"

"She is staying with one of her godmothers for the day. I needed to do some shopping and Hayden hadn't seen her aunt Dorinda in quite some time."

Harry nodded before returning to the photos. The silence drew on forever and I was about ready to burst.

"What are you doing here Harry?" I asked. "I know you're not here visiting Wood. That was the biggest crap I had ever heard, so tell me why you're really here."

Harry turned back towards me and moved to sit in one of the chairs. I took the one opposite him and we began.

"Well, I heard from a friend of mine in London that when they came here on vacation, she saw you in a little boutique store and then followed you to this apartment building. I owled Dean because I knew this was where he lived and asked if he had ever seen you. He immediately said no and when I was about to give up thinking that my friend had mistaken I heard Parvati announce that she was going downstairs to pick you up for clubbing. Dean tried to cover it up, but I had heard perfectly clear, so here I am."

"But why?"

"Maybe because you disappeared from everyone's lives and your parents were worried sick and wanted to see their daughter."

"Then why did you come?"

"So that I could see you again," He replied.

"Damnit Harry! I can't do this anymore. I loved you remember and you left me. I know what I did to Dean was bad, but he did the same and we forgave each other for it. And when a baby came into the picture, you automatically assumed the worse out of me and left. You didn't give me any chance to explain at all," I snapped.

"What was I supposed to do Gin? You never once mentioned a baby to me and then I found out about it from Dean. How do you think that made me feel? Dean told me he had just found out and that you were a couple months along. I freaked Gin because you and I had still been seeing each other. I remember you telling me that Dean had come home and had left two nights later. That was about a week before I came over. And the next three months you and I were together, you couldn't even tell me you were pregnant. I felt so stupid."

"Do you think I felt any better? I was pregnant and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to tell you, I was scared on how I was going to tell Dean. And then you come in saying I lied to you and I didn't know how to take it. So I left; I moved out. I didn't know how to raise this baby, but I would be damned if I didn't try. I'm sorry you found out the way you did, but what else was I supposed to do?"

"You could have been honest with me. The moment you found out about the baby, you should have told me. That way I didn't fool myself into thinking we were still going to be together," Harry snapped. I knew he was angry, as was I.

"I was going to tell you Harry, right after Dean because he had a right to know first. That way I could talk with Dean and figure everything out before I went to you. But you didn't give me that chance Harry," I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"What was I supposed to do Gin? Just say that's alright that your pregnant with another man's child while you have been parading around acting like nothing was wrong and that you thought you could still be with me."

"Yes I was pregnant with another man's child Harry. I was pregnant with YOUR child." I saw Harry's eyes just pop out of his head. "I wanted to tell Dean first, so that if he wanted he could divorce me because of it. And that is what we did."

Harry stuttered a few times before he could even speak clearly. "So, your daughter Hayden…is my child as well."

I nodded. "Yes."

Harry sank back into the chair behind him. "I know this a lot for you to take in, but I have a solution. If you want, tomorrow Hayden and I will meet you in the park and we will spend the day together. I will tell you everything you want to know about her and then that night you and I will go out to dinner, while Hayden stays with Dorinda, so that you and I can catch up. Alright?"

"Alright." I led Harry to the door and let him out before collapsing against it and sliding to the floor with a sigh._ That went well. _I couldn't even take anymore of this. I didn't care what time it was, I was going to bed.

I woke up the following morning to the sound of knocking. I threw myself out of bed and walked to the door, completely forgetting that I was in a see-through purple silk spaghetti strap nightgown that ended just an inch below my butt and a lilac thong. I opened the door to see Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" He just continued to stare at me. When I finally looked down to see what he was looking at, I realized I was wearing almost nothing.

"Um…Harry could you excuse me?" He managed a nod and I ran into my room. I threw on my purple silk robe and walked back out to see Harry standing in the hallway.

"So, what was it that you needed?" I asked. Harry's face was still red and I inwardly smirked at his discomfort.

"Um…I was just wondering when you and Hayden were going to be ready," He said.

I inwardly slapped myself, completely forgetting. "I completely forgot Harry, I am so sorry. How about you stay here and watch some tv and I am going to go take a shower and get ready and then we can pick up Hayden and go."

Harry nodded before making his way into the living room. I heard him turn on the tv and I ran into my room to shower. I quickly changed into a pair of low rise flair pants, a blue striped tube top and my black short sleeve jacket. I exited my bathroom, putting a drying spell on my hair and throwing it up into a twist and pining it with a butterfly clip before deeming myself ready and heading out to the living room.

I found Harry sitting on the couch watching a baseball game when I walked in. He looked up at me and his eyebrows disappeared behind his hair. I smiled and asked if he was ready to go. He nodded and the two of us left to pick up Hayden from Dorinda's. When we retrieved my daughter, _our_ daughter, I found that someone went shopping. Hayden was dressed in a emerald green summer dress with a hat with matching ribbon and white shoes.

I thanked Dorinda before asking her to baby-sit again tonight, which she agreed to, before the three of us left for the day. We first headed to the deli, where we picked up some sandwiches and a jug of ice tea. We then found a nice spot underneath a large oak in the park and settled down on the blanket that Harry conjured up.

I grabbed a book from my purse and began reading as Harry and Hayden studied each other. Harry would look in her eyes, _his_ eyes with a smile before brushing his fingers through her hair. Hayden would twirl her tiny fist into his hair and then pull his glasses from his face and put them on herself. I would smile as the two of them looked at each other, both completely lost in the other.

They continued studying each other through lunch and well after it. It almost made me curious into what exactly the two of them were looking at.

They didn't notice as I left to grab some ice cream from a near by shop. I returned with two cups of ice cream. Both chocolate. I sat beside the two of them and handed one cup to Harry, which he thanked me for, before the two of us dug in. Between each of my bites, I spooned a little bit and gave it to Hayden, which either got in her mouth or around her mouth.

By the time we had finished our frozen treat, Hayden's face and hands were covered in chocolate. I laughed as I used a baby wipe to clean her up. She was a bit of a handful at times.

Every so often I would look over to catch Harry staring at me. It always brought a smile to my face since I thought that he would have nothing to do with me after everything that had happened to us in the past.

"So Ginny, what would you like to do tonight?" Harry asked as he held Hayden in his lap.

"That is up to you Mr. Potter," I answered. "I am leaving the entire evening in your hands."

I looked up just in time to Harry swallow and a look of worry crossed his face. Obviously he was a little freaked at spending the evening with me and didn't know what to plan.

It was around four in the afternoon when the three of us headed back home. I dropped off Hayden at Dorinda's with a thanks before Harry escorted me home. He walked me to my door, promising to be back to pick me up in two hours before leaving.

"Um...Harry," He turned around. "What kind of place are we going to?"

He chuckled. "A bit on the expensive side."

I nodded before I closed the door. _This is going to be one hell of a night!_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**_

I had little time, so I ran into my bathroom to shower. When I finished I put on my white silk strapless bra and matching panties. I curled my hair into big ringlets so they framed my face perfectly. I put a little bit of silver eye shadow on my eyes and black eyeliner. I finished with a small smear of clear pick lip gloss. I slipped on my dress that ended just above my knees and stepped into a pair of four inch silver heels. I grabbed my silver bag and deemed myself ready just as the doorbell rang.

I walked out to the hall and opened the door to find Harry standing there in black slacks and a royal blue button down.

"You look very handsome," I commented as I took his offered arm.

"And you look ravishing, my dear," Harry returned kissing me on the cheek.

I must have blushed because Harry smirked as he led me downstairs. We walked into the alley by my building and apparated to the restaurant. I gasped when I realized it was Twiggy's. It was one of the most expensive restaurants in all of the Wizarding world. It was impossible to get into, no matter how famous you were.

I followed Harry inside and the gentleman at the front, the host, looked up at us from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Can I help you?" He sneered at us.

"Reservations for Potter," Harry said back. He obviously didn't like the man's tone.

The host stared down at his list and looked back up at us. He gave us a sneer, but grabbed two menus and led us to a small secluded table that was enclosed in a corner with a curtain that could be closed for privacy, helping me into my seat before giving us our menus and closing the curtain. I looked up at Harry with a smile, which he returned before we both looked at our menus. When our waiter came over we ordered a bottle of Sutter Home White Zinfandel wine.

A couple minutes later our waiter returned, pouring two glasses for the both of us, keeping his eyes locked on me the entire time. I noticed that Harry was getting majorly pissed off over it to.

"So what may I get for the lovely lady?" The waiter asked and I giggled.

We started out with an appetizer of stuffed mushrooms. When our waiter returned with our appetizer and took our order, I ordered the ravioli di portobello and Harry ordered the grilled shrimp caprese.

"So, tell me about our daughter," Harry said.

"Well, Hayden is as you know a year old. When she was born she reminded me greatly of your mother.

"That's why her middle name is Lily." Harry nodded and I could tell that he was touched by my thoughtfulness. "Anyway, she actually started showing magic around the age of 9 months and every so often, she shows little sparks of it. She is my everything and I love her with all my heart."

Just then our food came out, which surprised me. _Wow this place works fast!_ Our waiter sat down Harry's dish and set down mine as well. He gave me a wink.

"Can I get you anything else?" He asked facing me.

I could see Harry's eyes flash with anger. "No, we're fine."

He seemed disappointed, but nodded and left. I raised my glass and Harry did the same.

"To…our daughter," I said.

"And to you," Harry added before clinking his glass to mine and taking a sip. I hid my blush as I took a sip as well.

The rest of the evening was spent talking of our lives for the past year and a half and about our daughter. Once we finished our meal, we ordered a slice of white chocolate raspberry cheesecake to split. After an hour of idle chit-chat and sipping at our wine, the two of us finally left the restaurant.

Harry tucked my hand in his arm and we took a walk through the park. "So, how did you like dinner?"

"It was delicious, thank you." I looked at him to see a smirk cross his face. "The waiter was nice to." The smile instantly vanished and a scowl replaced it.

"He was a dick."

"He was just being a gentleman," I countered.

"Whatever." I smirked as I leaned my head against his shoulder and put my other hand against his arm. Harry smiled as he placed his right hand over mine.

We walked for quite some time, just walking contentedly in our silence. I had never felt this relaxed in my life and I had never felt this good in my entire life.

"So did you really have a good time tonight?" Harry asked me again.

I turned to face him and I wrapped my hands around his neck, while his hands moved to my hips. "Yes, Harry I had an absolutely amazing time this evening." He smirked as he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped with pleasure as he used the opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth. I slide my tongue against his as I moaned into his mouth. One of his hands moved up my back and rested on the back of my neck and the other moved to the small of my back.

I moved my right hand up into his hair as I deepened the kiss. I slowly pulled back, nibbling on his lower lip before kissing him fully. Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and then I felt - a tug just below my navel before I found the two of us in my apartment. I ran my tongue along his, fighting for dominance as he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he made his way into my bedroom.

He set me down beside the bed, gently removing the dress and throwing it into a puddle on the floor. I moved my hands to his chest, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it in the corner before latching my mouth back onto his. I could feel as his moved his hands down to removed his pants and slid them off, kicking off his shoes in the process as he picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He pulled away for a moment and rid himself of his socks before returning to pressing kisses against my jaw. I cried out when he brought his teeth into the game.

His hands were roaming along my body as he made quick work of leaving his mark on my neck, that left me moaning. He moved down my body, planting kisses along my chest. He moved one of his hands from my hips to my back and unclipped my bra before tossing it aside. He licked his lips before taking one of breasts into his mouth, causing me to cry out in pleasure, gripping his head in both hands. He licked around my already stiff nipple before gently sucking it into his mouth. After a few minutes, he moved over to the other, gently nipping at it before licking and suckling it in his mouth.

I couldn't take it. I was beyond wet at the moment and I needed him so desperately. He slithered his way down my body, pressing kisses along my stomach before coming face to face with my wet panties. He hooked his finger in the waistband before tearing them from my body and burying his face within my wetness. He grabbed both my legs and put them over his shoulders before taking a swipe against my crotch. I screamed out as he moved from taking swipes at my slit and nipping at my clit.

I clutched at the pillows as he suckled my clit and shoved two fingers inside, causing me to scream out his name. Harry started out with a gentle rhythm, slowly pushing his fingers in and out before kicking up the pace, curling his fingers inside making me squirm in delight. I moaned as he moved his fingers faster and soon I was screaming into my pillow as I came on his hand. Harry licked me clean before pressing a kiss against my crotch and moving up my body.

I crashed my lips to his, tasting my cum on his tongue and finding it highly arousing. I divested him of his boxers before flipping the two of us over. I straddled his body as I continued kissing his mouth and slowly sliding down onto his rock hard dick. We groaned in unison as I finally sat down, his cock fully sheathed inside me. I slowly moved up, nearly moving all the way off before sliding back down.

The friction between us was amazing and I moaned as I began picking up the pace. Finally, Harry took hold of my hips and guided my movements, thrusting up inside as I groaned above him as pleasure shot throughout my body. When he brought his thumb in and began rubbing my clit, I lost it. Stars exploded behind my eyes as I screamed out his name. As I continued riding out the waves of pleasure I had, I felt him cum within me and I shuddered at the heat as I collapsed on his chest, my hair falling around me.

He moved my hair to the side before bringing my head up to kiss me on the lips before pulling out of me, wrapping his arms around my waist and falling asleep with me laying against his chest.

_**Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)**  
_

By the time Hayden had turned two years old, Harry and I had been married and were well on our way into having Hayden's baby brother. The wedding was the most thing that ever happened in my life and I was beyond happy. I was so excited when Harry proposed that I couldn't wait for the wedding. We had actually been married four months ago and I was sixth months pregnant with our second child.

I guess I should explain. During my niece Jordyn's birthday, she was turning three, Harry and I were in charge of making ice cream sundaes for about forty people. Let's just say that none of those sundaes had whip cream on them. I found out a month later that I was pregnant and instead of waiting a year for Harry and I to get married, we moved the wedding up big time. I could still remember every detail of my wedding.

**FLASHBACK**

_I stood in my bedroom, looking out the window staring out at the backyard where my three eldest brothers and dad were busy decorating. Harry and I had planned on having the wedding at the Burrow, since it was practically both our homes and we had to decorate for about a hundred people coming. My mum had spent all day yesterday cooking for today and she was right now sending orders to all my brothers. As I looked at my hair in the mirror, Hermione and Luna, my two of my bridesmaids came walking in. Both were royal blue bridesmaids gowns, though the style was to their preference._

_I looked at the beauty of my wedding dress. It was a satin A-line halter dress with a split front, beaded lace and lace-up back. It had royal blue trim and chapel train. I fixed the tiara in my hair before looking back at my friends. Both of them came me a thumbs up._

_I sat down beside vanity and took a deep breath. My stomach had been in knots all morning and I hadn't been able to eat anything because of it._

"_Gin, you are scaring yourself for no reason," Hermione said as she handed me a bottle of water, which I took gladly. I took a couple of sips just to calm myself down._

_Luna and Hermione put their hands on my shoulders and gave me reassuring words to prove to me that I wasn't making a mistake. Not that I thought I was. Just then, my father walked in to ask if I was ready. I nodded as Hermione and Luna headed out to let me have a moment alone with my father._

"_I know you and Harry will have an amazing life together," My father said as he held me close. I nodded as He took my hand, tucking it into his arm and led me downstairs where the rest of my bridal party was. Angelina, Lavender and Alicia were my other bridesmaids. As for my flower girl, well that was Hayden. At a year and a half, she already could walk and talk. Harry and I had both chosen her dress. It was an off-the-shoulder ballerina dress that had a tea-length skirt. The silk bodice was accented by the royal blue pleated sash at the waist. She looked absolutely gorgeous._

_Charlie took Hermione's arm and started down first, followed by Fred and Alicia, George and Angelina, Ron and Lavender, Seamus and Luna and then finally Hayden. She sprinkled little blue and white flowers out around her as she walked down the aisle. I took a deep breath before I started walking forward. I could see Harry at the end of the aisle and I couldn't help, but smile. My father kissed my cheek and put my hand in Harry's before moving to sit by my mother._

_I looked into Harry's eyes with a smile and before I knew it, I was saying "I do" and then Harry moved into and planted a small chaste kiss on my lips. The reception went by without flaw, except that twins blew up the cake spraying everyone with vanilla cake and butter cream icing. I was about ready to hex them when Harry pulled me into an icing covered kiss. I giggled as I kissed him back. I didn't even care anymore. I had finally married the man I wanted to._

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry and I have been happy ever since and I couldn't imagine being happier with anyone else. I had the two best people in my life. And speaking of them, I went into the living room of the flat that Harry and I bought and found Harry throwing Hayden in the air as the two laughed out openly. I shook my head at their antics before I walked over to sit on the couch beside my husband.

"So, how are you my wife?" Harry asked me.

"Incandescently happy," Ginny replied leaning down to place a kiss on her husband's lips. She pulled away with a smile on her face. "We got an owl from Dean and the twins."

"Oh yea, and how are they?" Harry asked playing with Hayden again.

"They are getting married and we have been invited to the ceremony," I told him. Harry placed Hayden in his lap and looked up at me.

"Who is getting married? Dean and Parvati or Dean and Padma?"

"Dean and Parvati, but Padma is somehow in the mix and they will continue their threesome relationship anyway," I replied.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, that is odd."

I smirked as Harry threw Hayden into the air and I grabbed her before he could and walked out of the room.

"Hey, get your butt back here," Harry shouted. I smiled as I put Hayden in her crib for her nap. She yawned before falling asleep.

I walked back out to see Harry glaring at me in the doorway. "That was not very nice." He walked over and flipped me over his shoulder. I stifled my shriek so I wouldn't wake Hayden as I closed the door as Harry walked out.

He dumped me on the couch before jumping on top of me and ravishing my mouth with his. I moaned as he started planting kisses along my jaw and working his way down to my neck, nipping at my skin, forming a mark. He pulled away, licking his lips and gave me an animalistic grin. Nuzzling my neck, his hot breath against my skin made me quiver.

"Hayden should be down for a while and there is a new bottle of whip cream in the fridge," I whispered into his ear.

He looked me dead in the eye. "I get to be on top this time," He growled as he picked me up and made his way into the kitchen.

_**God, I love this man!**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)**_

* * *

a/n: I hope you all loved this story...i know i had fun writing it. i'm only 16 and already i'm writing this stuff. wow! i never thought i would be doing this when i was little. hehehehehehe...anyway...hope you all enjoy and please review. i love it when you do. oooh! i'm a poet and i didn't know it. by the way...Unfaithful is by Rhianna...has nothing to do with me


End file.
